Amor a prueba
by Eriol09Tomoyo
Summary: Este es solo el primer capítulo de esta hermosa historia de amor entre un inglés y una japonesa, que se verán obligados a separarse por problemas personsales pero eso no impedirá que se sigan amando eternamente este es solo el primer capitulo, no sucede n
1. Te amo con toda mi alma

AMOR A PRUEBA

CAPÍTULO 1

Tomoyo llegó a su casa feliz:-¿¡Mi cielo? ¿¡Mi cielo? ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¿Dónde estas!- Eriol salió corriendo de su cuarto para ver que le pasaba a su esposa.- ¡¿Qué, qué, qué sucede!- Tomoyo esperó a que se tranquilizara , se acercó a el y le dijo con seriedad.- Necesito que prepares algo exquisito porque voy a hacer una reunión aquí en la casa- Eriol pensó que se trataría de algo peor pero dijo sacado de quicio.-Está en el baño el teléfono y ¿como qué quieres que prepare?.-Tomoyo dijo con su típica cara de perrito.-Por favor, por favor, por favor ¿Puedes hacer tu exquisita pollo bañado con salsa inglesa?- Eriol no se podía resistir a la cara de perrito de Tomoyo.- Está bien, apúrale a llamar a tus invitados que ojalá no sean muchos.-. Eriol fue a la cocina se puso el delantal y empezó a cocinar. Tomoyo agarró el teléfono y llamó a Sakura y a su esposo Shaoran, a su mamá Sonomi, a su tío Fujitaka, a Rikka, a Naoko, a Nakuru, a Kero, a Spinel.-¡Tomoyo!- le habló Eriol -¡¿Qué ocurre!- contestó .-No nada, solo quería saber a quiénes invitaste- Tomoyo confiada le respondió.-Sólo a unas cuantas personas, ya las verás-. 

Ya era la hora de la reunión, la comida ya estaba lista, se veía deliciosa (pos claro, la hizo mi queridísimo Eriol) Tomoyo estaba arreglándose en su recámara, mientras que Eriol ya estaba listo, esperando en la sala, ya habían llegado Sakura, Shaoran, Naoko, Yamazaki, Chiharu, Nakuru, Spinel, Kero, Rikka, Fujitaka, Sonomi y Mei Ling ( no estaba invitada pero de todas formas fue) Eriol se desesperó así que decidió ir arriba a ver que ocurría.-Espérenme un momento, iré a ver a Tomoyo- se levantó y fue a su habitación a ver a Tomoyo, cuando llegó para su sorpresa Tomoyo ya estaba saliendo. Eriol quedó cautivado con lo que vió a Tomoyo caminando con un vestido rojo tan apasionado que hizo que Eriol vaya corriendo hacia su esposa y le de un tierno beso en sus rojos y carnosos labios .-¡Mi amor!..¡Estas hermosa!-Tomoyo se sonrojó, no le contestó, pero le regaló una tierna sonrisa..-Vamos todos los invitados ya llegaron .- Tomoyo y Eriol bajaron juntos las escaleras y fueron a donde sus invitados, Tomoyo le pidió a Eriol que se sentara, Eriol se sentó en su sofá preferido.-Tomoyo, ya puedes comenzar ¿de que quieres hablar?-dijo Sakura.-Bueno tengo una buena noticia, hoy fuí al doctor a hacer mi estudio anual de sangre, y de paso fui con nuestro ginecólogo, me hice el estudio y...-

Tomó a Eriol de la mano, lo levantó, se le quedó viendo a los ojos.- Yyyyy...-

Eriol la miró mas de cerca desesperado- ¡¿Y qué!- Tomoyo antes de hablar le regaló una tierna sonrisa- Y ¡Estoy embarazada!- Sakura y su madre se levantaron de un brinco del sillón y corrieron a felicitar a Tomoyo, y no podía faltar la hiperactiva de Nakuru quien fue la primera en lanzarse sobre ella- ¡Felicidades Tomoyo!- mientras que Eriol permaneció en silencio –Eriol ¿que sucede? ¿no te alegra la noticia?- le preguntó Tomoyo a Eriol mientras se acercaba a el, Eriol cambió su cara de preocupación a una de felicidad- ¡Cómo no estarlo!¡Voy a ser papá!- Eriol se acercó mas a Tomoyo y la besó en los labios.- Mi amor, no sabes lo feliz que estoy, tu y yo paseando a nuestro hijo..- pero Tomoyo lo interrumpió – Óyeme, óyeme ¿quién dijo que va a ser niño? Sino va a ser una bella niña- Eriol divertido la corrigió- No, va a ser un niño y se va a llamar como el guapo de su padre- Tomoyo echó a reír, junto con el y con el resto de los invitados. Ya cuando todos se habían ido, Tomoyo y Eriol estaban sentados en su cama matrimonial, muy pensativos, hubo una larga hora de silencio absoluto hasta que Tomoyo dijo la primera palabra de la noche- No quieres este hijo que espero ¿verdad?- dijo Tomoyo triste, Eriol se sorprendió con las palabras de la amatista, lo único que hizo es acercarse a ella para abrazarla y darle un beso en la frente –Por supuesto que quiero tener ese hijo y mas si tuyo y mío- pero Tomoyo no creyó en sus palabras así que arrancó a llorar, Eriol tomó de la barbilla a Tomoyo y la volteó para que se pudieran cruzar sus miradas-Tu y yo estamos casados ¿no?-dijo Eriol secándole las lágrimas a Tomoyo- ¿por qué me case contigo? Pues porque yo te amo con toda mi alma y todo mi ser y el día en que nuestras vidas se unieron yo te hice una promesa: sufrir y disfrutar todo a tu lado y este bebé no es la excepción- dicho esto Tomoyo se tranquilizó y dijo a su amado esposo-Sé que tu me amas y yo te amo, perdóname por no confiar en ti- Eriol se acercó mas a Tomoyo- No hay nada que perdonar- y la besó en los labios.


	2. El comienzo de una carrera

Hola, disculpen mi irrespetuosidad del capitulo anterior, es que soy nueva en esto de los fanfics, el punto es que perdonen que no haya puesto saludo ni despedida pero esta vez si voy a poner. Pasemos a la historia: Eriol y Tomoyo comienzan una carrera en la música, como pianista (Eriol) y como cantante (Tomoyo) aceptará Tomoyo comenzar una carrera musical con el embarazo que lleva¡descúbranlo!

AMOR A PRUEBA 

CAPITULO 2

EL COMIENZO DE UNA CARRERA

Varias semanas después de la noticia en que Tomoyo y Eriol serían papás, recibieron otra gran noticia.-¡Tomoyo!- gritó Eriol con un papel en la mano, Tomoyo escuchó la voz de su amado esposo y fue a ver que sucedía.-¿Qué ocurre mi amor?- Eriol seguía agitado con la noticia de que sería papá, pero ahora se puso peor.-¡Es que, es que, es que, es que!- Tomoyo seguía preocupada por lo que él le iba a decir, Eriol ya tranquilito le habló.-Es que¡nos han llamado para comenzar una carrera como dueto!- Tomoyo no captó -¿Nos llamó quién?- Eriol le mostró el papel.-¿Te acuerdas de aquel festival en el templo Tsukimine, en el cual yo toqué el piano y tu cantaste?- A Tomoyo entonces se le prendió el foco.-AAAAAAAAAH de ese festival, pero ¿Cómo ELLOS se enteraron de nuestro talento?.-Bueno, yo, yo no te dije que saldríamos en televisión, así que una agencia de talentos nos vio en la T.V- Tomoyo se veía aún un tanto confundida.-Y ¿cómo dio con nosotros?.-Eriol l dijo a la persuasiva amatista.- No puedo creer que no te acuerdes, en el festival después que cantamos nos presentamos ante el público.- Tomoyo se sintió algo torpe con eso de no recordar nada.-Lo siento, con eso de lo de mi embarazo me he vuelto mas olvidadiza, pensarás que soy una torpe.- Tomoyo se sintió muy triste, pero esa tristeza desapareció al sentir los labios de su esposo en su mejilla.- Tranquila, no pienso que eres torpe, simplemente se te olvidó- Tomoyo se sintió mas aliviada y con ganas de ir a la agencia de talentos.-Bueno¿¡Qué esperamos¡vamos a la agencia! Pero necesito mi ropa de maternidad-Tomoyo-necesito arreglarme necesito darme un baño-Tomoyo-¿porqué te quedas ahí parado¿Tenemos que ir a esa agencia de talentos porque!.-¡Tomoyo!.- le gritó Eriol.- Tomoyo la señorita ya está aquí.- dijo Eriol señalándole a la mujer que estaba sentada en el sofá.- Oh, ya veo- ella se encogió de hombros, se sentía muy apenada.-Ya veo que la señorita se dio cuenta de mi presencia, mi nombre es Zakuro Akisuki, de la agencia de talentos Akisuki, como ven quiero invitarlos a que ustedes se conviertan en dueto y comenzar una carrera musical, ya que los dos tienen muchísimo talento, así que por favor si están interesados firmen aquí.-dijo la mujer llamada Zakuro mostrándoles un papel que, era el contrato, Eriol Se volteó para mirar a su esposa encinta que se encontraba muy nerviosa.- Tomoyo, es tu decisión, si tu firmas yo firmo.- Tomoyo estaba nerviosa pero al fin se decidió por firmar, así que Eriol también firmó.- Bueno ¡ya está, nos vemos mañana en esta dirección, la fama los espera.- Dijo Zakuro despidiéndose, cuando al fin se fue.-¿Tomoyo?- dijo el ojiazul a la hermosa mujer que tenía por esposa, ella se volteó para verlo bien, pensó que se trataría de algún regaño o algo así, pero Eriol feliz le dijo.-¿Quieres ir de compras?.- Tomoyo se quedó algo confundida.-¿De compras¿para que?.-Eriol se acercó a ella y le dijo.-Pues para que mas te tienes que ver hermosa para mañana, y de paso compramos ropa para nuestro niño.-Tomoyo pensó que iban a comenzar las tonterías.- Que acaso no entiendes? El va a ser una ella, osea niña.- Eriol fue corriendo a buscar las llaves del carro.-Ya vamonos...

**Bueno este es el segundo capitulo de amor a prueba espero que lo ayan disfrutado R&R please**


End file.
